Heading to the Court of Miracles/Ambush in the catacombs
This is the scene where our heroes head to the court of miracles in Ryan and Crash meet the Hunchback of Notre Dame. ground level, Phoebus is exiting the cathedral. No sooner has he stepped outside, than Quasi hops in front of him Quasimodo: Phoebus! shouts out in surprise Quasimodo: I'm coming with you! Phoebus: I'm glad you changed your mind. and the Technorganic Empire shows up Ryan F-Freeman: Phoebus! Quasi! Quasimodo: Yes? Phoebus: Yes? Cody Fairbrother: We're coming with you too. Queen Ryanara: That makes some of us. Crash Bandicoot: I know, Ryan's mom You and Mai could hope Sean and his kids are safe. Quasimodo: I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her. Phoebus: You know where she is? Quasimodo: No, but she said this would help us find her. out the talisman and hands it to Phoebus Phoebus: Good, good, good! Ahhh. Great! (Examines it.) What is it? Quasimodo: I'm not sure. Phoebus: Hmm. Must be some sort of code. Maybe it's Arabic. No, no, it's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek... Quasimodo: (whispering to himself) When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. Sonant Midnight: I'm sorry. What you say? Phoebus: What? Quasimodo: It's the city! Phoebus: What are you talking about? Quasimodo: It's a map! to the centre See, here's the cathedral, and the river, and this little... Phoebus: I've never seen a map that looks like this and... both talk at once, ending at the same time Quasimodo: ...and this is it! Phoebus: ...and this is not it! both breathe deeply, then Phoebus gives in Phoebus: All right, okay. You say it's a map, fine, it's a map. If we're going to find Esmeralda, we have to work together. Truce? slaps Quasi on the back Quasimodo: Well...okay. Phoebus back. Phoebus winces from the pain. They start off Sorry. Phoebus: No, you're not. Trio Darkle: I hope we can do it. It's no big deal. If Ryan save Sean and his kids from Frollo and Linda, it will be no problem. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And I hope the map lead us to the court of miracles. the gang and Quasi and Phoebus set off to find the court of miracles. Dissolve to a single light entering a graveyard. They approach a central grave, with a symbol on it Phoebus: This looks like the symbol on the map. Quasimodo: But what does it mean? Phoebus: Hmm. I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it. pushes the lid off the grave, revealing a staircase going down Phoebus: Yes, well, or we could just go down those stairs. Meg Griffin: Sure. You lead. end up in a partially flooded chamber, lined with skeletons Quasimodo: Is this the Court of Miracles? Phoebus: Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle-deep sewage. Must be the old catacombs. Evil Ryan: Ugh. Bertram T. Monkey: You said it. And I thought rotten bananas were bad. Matau T. Monkey: I guess the catacombs could lead us to the Court of Miracles somehow. Sarah Ryan: I hope Sean and his kids are okay. Queen Ryanara: Sure you will, Sarah. they venture on, they didn't notice three of the skeletons rise behind them Phoebus: Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh Quasi? Quasimodo: Not me. I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to the bell tower. I don't want to get in any more trouble. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And we could get Sean and his kids to safety or we will be in trouble. Phoebus: Speaking of trouble, we should have run in to some by now. Quasimodo: What do you mean? Evil Anna: What kind of trouble will we run into? Phoebus: You know, a guard, a booby trap... torch blows out by the wind, leaving them in the dark Phoebus: ...or an ambush. the chamber is lit and the skeletons surround Quasi and Phoebus, including Ryan and his team. They are forced to kneel in front of an unmasked Clopin Clopin: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Gypsy 1: Trespassers! Gypsy 2: Spies! Phoebus: We are not spies! Quasimodo: Can't you just listen.. got gagged Ryan F-Freeman: Wait! You must be... Clopin: Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale. song The Court of Miracles starts playing Clopin and Gypsy chorus: Maybe you've heard of a terrible place~ Where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair~ Maybe you've heard of that mythical place~ Called the Court of Miracles~ Clopin: Hello, you're there! Gypsy chorus (variously): Where the lame can walk~ And the blind can see~ Clopin: But the dead don't talk~ So you won't be around~ To reveal what you've found~ they sing, they take our heroes to a town teeming with gypsies Clopin and Gypsy chorus: We have a method for spies and intruders~ Rather like hornets protecting their hive~ Clopin: Here in the Court of Miracles~ Clopin and Gypsy chorus: Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!~ and Phoebus have been taken up to a platform, where nooses are placed around their necks.) Clopin: Gather around, everybody! There's good "noose" tonight! [The gypsies laugh Clopin: It's a double header, a couple of Frollo's spies! crowd boos Clopin: And not just any spies! His captain of the guard and his loyal, bell ringing henchman! With their allies, Ryan and his team. Sari Sumdac: muffled We are not spies! Clopin: Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles~ I am the lawyers and judge all in one~ We like to get the trial over with quickly~ Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!~ is about to pull the handle to drop the floor out from underneath Quasi and Phoebus Clopin: Any last words? Quasi and Phoebus: speech Ryan, Meg and Friends: muffled Let us go! Clopin: That's what they all say. sings Now that we've seen all the evidence~ Clopin Puppet: Wait, I object! Clopin: Overruled! Clopin Puppet: I object! Clopin: Quiet! Clopin Puppet: Dang. Clopin: We find you totally innocent~ Which is the worst crime of all~ Clopin and Gypsy Chorus: So you're going to hang!~ starts to pull the handle, but stops at Esmeralda's shout Esmeralda: Stop! Quasi and Phoebus: muffled Esmeralda! Sci-Ryan: There's Sean Ryan and his kids! Esmeralda: These men aren't spies, they're our friends! Sean Ryan: So are Ryan and his team! removes the nooses and gags Clopin: Why didn't they say so!?! Quasi and Phoebus: We did say so! Esmeralda: at Phoebus This is the soldier that saved the miller's family, at Quasi and Quasimodo helped me escape the cathedral. Sean Ryan: And Ryan saved me and my son and daughter from Linda. Orla Ryan: Jessie Primefan He's right. Phoebus: to crowd We came to warn you! Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men. Esmeralda: Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately! begin running everywhere, beginning to pack up. Esmeralda moves close to Phoebus Esmeralda: You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful. she moves closer, Phoebus sees Quasi's depressed look Phoebus: Don't thank me. Thank Quasimodo. Without his help, I would never have found my way here. Sarah Ryan: And I would thank Ryan for helping Quasi. Without him, Meg and his team, we would never have help him find his way here. smiles and then Frollo: Nor would I! and his men appear in the doorway. Soldiers surround the people and take the gypsies into custody Frollo: After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last. Quasimodo Dear Quasimodo, I always knew you would someday be of use to me. Esmeralda: What are you talking about? Frollo: Why, he led me right to you, my dear. Esmeralda: You're a lier! Linda Ryan: Well, well, well. Look who we have here? Sean Ryan and my two children, Orla and Oisin. Ryan F-Freeman: Linda. How do you get here with Frollo? Linda Ryan: I.. uh... Ryvine How did we, Ryvine? Ryvine Sparkle: Well, Frollo told me to spy on them and report to you so you know where they are. Linda Ryan: He's right. And what do we have here? Queen Ryanara, friend of Mai. You feel lucky I want Ryan alive. Frollo: And look what else I've caught in my net--Captain Phoebus, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that. the gypsies There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow and you're all invited to attend. the guards Lock them up. Quasimodo: No, please, master. Frollo: Take him back to the bell tower, and make sure he stays there. Ryan F-Freeman: Linda, don't hurt Sean and his kids. Gaurd: What are your orders, Linda? Linda Ryan: Lock Ryan and his team up as well. And be sure that Ryan does not interfere. Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts